A Forbidden Secret
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: This story is about family, friendship, and finding true love. It is about a brother and a sister, and the forbidden secret that they had to keep hidden. Rated M for mature content. Enjoy :D
1. Someone to be protected by

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

It was late in the night as the grinning moon of Death City was high in the star speckled sky, heavy rain poured down upon the empty streets, thunder roared loudly above, and due to the raging storm all the inhabitants of the City were cooped up in their warm houses, however amongst the very few cars driving on the road, a young man with long fiery-red hair was running quickly through the streets hooping to reach his destination soon.

The man was soaked from head to toe, as his heavy clothing was beginning to fall from his body, however the man did not seem to care as he seemed to have something much more worrying on his mind at the moment.

' _What do I do? I can't go to Stein's, she wouldn't be safe there, and everyone else lives out of the City. Just where am I meant to go?'_ the man wondered as he desperately ran through the streets, trying to find someplace to go. But as he looked around, all the blurred buildings looked exactly the same, and none of them seemed familiar in the slightest. Running past each one in a flash, hoping to soon find one that he would recognize.

Suddenly a bright strike of lighting startled the man, as he skidded to a halt and looked up at the could-filled sky. A second later the sky lit up again with another bright lighting strike, causing the man's eyes to widen as an old looking mansion was illuminated by the bright light.

"Death," the man whispered as he recognized the large building almost instantly, gazing up at it in great awe.

A small form wrapped up in a pink blanket was shivering, and making slight whimpering sounds, as it was held tightly in the red-haired man's arms. The man looked down at the small shivering form in his arms, as he was trying his best to shelter it from the pouring rain. The thin pink blanket hung loosely around the small form, causing it to shiver even more, while it slept in the man's arms.

The man smiled to the small form as he gently stroked its short, blonde hair, and lay a small kiss on its forehead, "I'm sorry baby girl, I can't take care of you anymore, but don't worry, you'll be safe here, okay?"

The man opened the large rusty gates of the mansion, and quickly walked through the front garden, and upto the front steps, quickly making his way up them, and came to a stop as he now stood at the big front double doors of the mansion.

The man looked to the double doors for a moment, before he took a deep breath, and only hoped that someone would be home as he knocked on the door loudly, and then waited for a response.

Within a minute or two the man sighed in relief as the sound of the double doors being unlocked from the inside was music to his ears, and a second later the doors opened to reveal a slightly older looking man with jet black hair, which had three white lines going all the way around it.

The man's shinning deep green eyes widened as he was obviously very surprised to see the younger man standing at his door at this time of night.

"Death, thank goodness," the red-haired man sighed in great relief again.

"Spirit? What are you doing here at this time of night?" the man referred to as, 'Death' asked, "You're soaked, come inside,"

Death quickly dragged Spirit inside his home as a worried look was on his face, he closed the door behind him as to not let any of the heat from inside the mansion get out.

"Thank you, but I can't stay long," Spirit stated as he looked to Death gratefully, but soon turned away from him.

"What happened?" Death asked as he now seemed awfully worried for his friend.

"I-I don't know, I-I thought…I thought I could do it on my own, but I….but I just can't," Spirit stuttered as he spoke in almost a whisper, while he tightened his hold on the (no-longer shivering or whimpering) sleeping form in his arms, "She just looks too much like her, Death,"

Death looked to the sleeping form in Spirit's arms, his green eyes widening, as he only now seemed to notice the little one sleeping in the red-haired man's arms, "Why did you bring her here?"

"Please take her!" Spirit cried in reply.

"WHAT? I can't," Death denied immediately.

"Please, I've got no other choice here. Be the Dad that she rightly deserves, I owe that much to her and her Mother," Spirit pleaded on with begging eyes, as he handed the sleeping form to Death.

Death looked at the sleeping form that was now in his arms for a moment, before he took a deep breath and looked back to his friend, "Listen Spirit, I know the divorce hasn't been all that easy on you, and I know you've been struggling since Kami left the City, but you just can't leave little Maka alone like this,"

"I know, that's why I'm asking you to take her in, let her be your daughter," Spirit explained as he pushed on and on, hoping to persuade his friend.

"I can't, I have-

"I know you have Kid, but please, just give her a home she can be happy in, please," Spirit cut his friend off, as he looked back to the sleeping form in Death's arms, and stroked her short hair again, "She deserves better than me,"

"I don't know Spirit, where are you going to go?" Death asked, still not agreeing with this for a second.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is keeping her safe, please Death you're her only hope of having a good and meaningful life," Spirit went on as he let his hand drop back down to his side, as he looked to his friend again.

"But giving away your own daughter?" Death questioned.

"Please, there nothing for her, with me as her Dad," Spirit replied, still with that pleading look in his eyes.

Death sighed as he looked back down to the sleeping form in his arms, she stirred a little before slightly sighing, and coughing in her sleep a little.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I felt a strong strain on my eyes as I slowly opened them, blinking a few times as I got used to the brightly lit room that I had just woken up in.

I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, before yawning and looking around the room, at that moment I realized that I wasn't in my own bed, and I wasn't in my own room, instead I was in some old looking cot, in a small bedroom that didn't have anything in it, beside the cot I was sitting in, and a few old looking baby things.

"Papa?" I called out to the empty room, hoping my Papa would come and explain to me what's going on, but I didn't get an answer, "Papa!" I called out louder, but again there was no answer.

"PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!" I was now starting to get worried as I screamed for my Papa, wishing for him to come running through the door, but he didn't, I felt like crying as tears started to well up in my eyes, "Papa," I whispered out as I sobbed slightly.

"Hey!" I froze as I heard someone call to me, it didn't sound like a very familiar voice. I turned slightly, and jumped back a little in surprise upon seeing a young boy (who looked like he was only a few years older than me) who was looking at me through the wooden bars of the cot that I was sitting in, I was quite taken aback to see this boy by my cot since I hadn't even realised that he had come into the room. The boy had short black hair, which had three strange looking white lines going half-way around it, and as I looked to him with a confused/wondering look, I noticed that his golden eyes seemed to glow brightly as he stood smiling to me.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

I didn't answer him at first, instead I just sniffed slightly, and looked away from him nervously, not really wanting to talk to a stranger right now, I just wanted my Papa.

"Can't you speak, come on, what's your name?" the boy asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"M-Maka," I finally answered, while I was still looking away from the boy.

"I'm Death the Kid, nice to meet you Maka," the boy's smile seemed to grow bigger as I looked back to him, noticing how he seemed to sparkle, while he looked to me.

"Kid?" I questioned, with a confused look on my face, it was quite a weird name to be honest.

"That's it," the boy nodded happily.

I wasn't sure why, but while this boy was here with me I didn't feel alone anymore, and I also kinda forgot about my Papa for a moment. I was slowly getting lost in those golden glowing eyes of Kid's, and I soon could feel heat rising up into my cheeks, as I slightly smiled back to him.

"Wait here, okay?" Kid said as he turned and walked away from the cot that I was sitting in, looking like he was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worrying when I realized that he was going to leave me alone, as I held on to the wooden bars of the cot and sat up on my knees, not wanting to be left all on my own.

"Don't worry Maka, I'll be back in a second, alright?" was all he said, before he walked out the door and left the room, disappearing down the hall-way somewhere.

I sighed heavily, as I sat when my knees now hugged upto my chest, while I looked to the open door, hoping that Kid would come back soon. His cheerful, and gentleman-like smile stuck in my mind, along with those golden glowing eyes of his, and the way he seemed to sparkle brightly, when he looked to me. I winced a little as I felt a tight feeling in my chest, and tightly held onto my T-shirt, as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again, _'Why does my chest hurt so much?'_

….

 **Writer' P.O.V:**

Death sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair, and looked up at the ceiling, while he sat in the lounge, wondering just how he was going to handle the responsibility that had suddenly been thrust upon him, without any warning.

"Father," he heard a familiar little voice call out to him, as he turned and looked to his four year old son standing in the doorway, while he looked back to him with a nervous expression.

"Kid, what are you doing up? You know you should still be in your bed now," Death stated as he seemed concerned, while he looked to his young son.

"I know, it's just…that baby girl, Maka, well…she's awake," Kid explained in a nervous tone, knowing his Dad didn't like it when he was still awake at this time of night, since he wasn't really the healthiest boy, and he needed his rest.

"She's not a baby Kid, she's only about two years younger than you," Death stated as he stood up from his chair, and came walking over to his son, "Poor girl, she's going to be so confused," Death thought out-loud, before he smiled to his son slightly.

"Come on, Kiddo," he called to his son, before Kid smiled back to him, and they both walked out of the lounge, and made their way back to the room that little Maka was in.

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I sobbed slightly, as I thought of my Papa again, wondering where he was, what had happened to him, why he didn't come when I called for him like he normally does, and what exactly was going on here. Why was I in this room? And why did that boy (who introduced himself as, 'Kid') come in here? Did he live here? Was this his room?

I had so many questions, and I couldn't answer any of them, I just wished that someone would come and help me understand what was going on right now, I wanted someone to just come and make sense of this all.

Just then I lifted my head up as I heard footsteps approaching the room, I was a little scared of who it could be, but when I saw the familiar smiling face of Kid again, all my worries went away, as he (and some man that I thought looked familiar as well) walked into the room.

"Hey Maka, see I told you I'd come back," I smiled happily, as Kid smiled back to me, while he walked upto my cot, and looked through the wooden bars again.

I looked to the man that had walked into the room with Kid, and recognised him almost instantly, "Death!" I called out happily, as I smiled to the friend of my Papa.

"Hey Maka," Death smiled to me as he walked upto my cot, and lifted me out of it.

"Where's Papa?" I asked as I looked to Death with a wondering expression, while he sat me down beside where Kid was standing on the floor.

"Sorry Maka, but your Papa has to go away for a while," Death stated as he kneeled down to my eye-level.

"Where's he gone?" I asked, while I looked around the room again, hoping that my Papa would show up at any moment.

"It's a secret, but don't worry, you'll be staying with me until he comes back okay?"

I couldn't believe it, had Papa gone running off somewhere again? He's done this before, many times in fact, he would just leave me alone at home, while he went running off somewhere, I remember waking up in the middle of the night a few times, to find him gone, at least this time he hadn't left me all alone like he normally does.

My guess was that he would be coming back for me soon, after all he always came back, no matter what he would be there in the morning, smiling to me happily, as he would come to wake me up. He'd give me a big hug, and kiss me over and over again, making me giggle, and he wouldn't stop until I told him to.

I loved my Papa with all my heart, but I always did wonder why he would keep leaving me, and where exactly he would go after he left the house, I knew Papa loved me as well, otherwise he wouldn't keep coming back to me right? And if he was going somewhere for a bit, he would just leave me on my own, and not with one of his most trusted friends, right?

"And Kid?" I asked as I pointed to Kid happily.

"Yes, Kid will be here too, he is my son after all," Death nodded to me with a smile.

I was quite surprised to hear that Kid was Death's son, but when I looked at him again, he did look an awful lot like him (bar his golden glowing eyes). My Papa had told me from time to time that Death had a son, back when Mama was still living with us, but I never met him, because he was actually a very frail and weak boy. As I turned to look at Kid again he didn't seem like the sick and frail boy that my Papa had told me about, as he smiled to me happily.

"You can stay in my room tonight if you want," Kid stated happily.

I looked to Death for approvement, and smiled happily when he nodded to me, I turned and nodded to Kid happily, as I felt like all my worries about my Papa were now all gone.

I kinda felt like my Papa had left me with Death like this, because he was maybe going to be away for a little longer this time, but I was glad that I wasn't left alone, like I was all the other times.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

That night Maka stayed in Kid's room as the two spent most of the night, talking to each other happily, and looking at the stary night sky outside through Kid's bedroom window, along with the grinning moon of Death City.

"Maka, have you ever heard about a shooting star?" Kid asked as the two were sitting on Kid's bed, looking out the window at the night sky.

"No," Maka shook her head in reply.

"My Mother told me that if you see one, you can make a wish on it, and if you believe enough, your wish will come true," Kid explained as he smiled to Maka.

"Where is your Mama?" Maka asked, only now realizing that she had never heard about Death's wife before.

"She died, about a year ago," Kid stated, looking a little low in mood now.

"Oh…sorry," Maka apologized nervously as she now seemed a little low in mood as well.

"It's okay, what about your Mother, where's she?" Kid asked as a smiled returned to his face.

"She stopped living with us a while ago, I hardly ever see her now," Maka stated as she looked back out of the window, gazing at the stars.

"When do you think your Father will be coming back?" Kid asked after a short silence, wanting to lighten the mood between the two a little, since the subject of Mothers was a little touchy it would seem.

"Don't know, but he never leaves me for very long," Maka stated, now seeming a little distracted.

"Has he left you before now?" Kid asked.

Maka just nodded, "He always leaves me, I'm just happy that he didn't leave me alone this time," she stated with a slight smile, to Kid.

"Wow, my Father would never leave me alone, he worries about me too much," Kid stated as he was quite amazed by how Maka's Dad would often leave her all on her own.

"But he always comes back though, so I'm never alone for that long," Maka explained nervously.

"Hey I've got an idea," Kid stated as he thought of something.

"What is it?" Maka asked, looking to Kid with a confused expression now.

"What if I made you a promise? I promise that I'll stay by your side, and protect you until your Father comes back," Kid suggested with a smile to Maka.

"Really?" Maka asked, not really knowing what it was like to have someone to really look after her, and be by her side for very long.

"Yep, don't you worry Maka, I'll always be here for you, and I won't ever leave you, okay?"

"Okay," Maka nodded happily as she smiled back to Kid, before she gave him a tight hug.

"Besides, why would I leave a cute girl like you all on her own, Maka-chan?" Kid smiled as he teased the younger girl.

"Don't call me cute," Maka frowned to Kid as she let go of him, while he just chuckled to her slightly.

"Hey look, a shooting star," Kid stated, as he pointed to the window, looking to the night sky.

Maka looked to the window, as her eyes widened as she saw a bright star shoot across the night sky, she had never seen one before this, but she could see just how beautiful one looked now.

"Make a wish Maka," Maka heard Kid whisper to her, as she looked back to him.

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

As I looked at that shooting star that night, I made a wish, a wish that Kid would keep his promise, and that he would always be by my side, no matter what. After all I felt like he was the only person, which I could really count on to always be there for me, whether I needed him or not. I didn't know him all that well right now, but already I could tell that we would be close friends, for a long, long time.

I smiled as I looked back to the stary night sky, hoping that my wish would come true, and I would finally have someone who would always be by my side, and never ever leave me on my own again, no matter what.


	2. Growing up in a family

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **This chapter jumps a little, but it's easy to follow, and I probably won't be doing anything else like this again with this story, so don't worry.  
**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I've always been scared of thunder storms, ever since I was a little girl, after all while a thunder and lightning storm was going on outside, my Papa left me with his friend, Death and his son, Kid while he took off somewhere and he hasn't come back in years.

I thought he would come back the next day, but it has now been two long years since he left, and no one's seen him since. I always got the idea that this would happen one day, he left me alone so often that I just got used to it, and I always knew that he would leave and maybe not come back one day, I just didn't know he would leave me at such a young age, after all I was barely two years old when he left. But I guessed since he left me with his friend to look after me while he was gone, this time he probably wasn't going to be coming back for a long, long time.

That's why I'm scared of thunder storms, because they make me remember that dreadful night. Kid knew about my fear, so whenever there was a thunder storm he would always let me sleep in his room with him, he really was quite the protector, kinda like the big brother that I never had.

We would sit on his bed together, and he would cuddle me close to his chest, while I shut my eyes tight, and covered my ears with both hands, hoping the storm would pass soon. The rain would pound loudly against the glass of Kid's bedroom window as he would rock my slightly, while he would hug me tighter, trying to calm me down as best as he could.

Over these last two years Kid and I have become really close, it really is like we're brother and sister, only I've never seen as a brother as such, but more of a protector that will always be by my side, I saw him as my best friend, and to be honest even Death would say that he acted like he was my 'Guardian Angel' or something.

I looked to Kid slightly as he smiled to me with that gentleman-like smile of his, I pulled him a little closer to me and pecked him on the cheek lightly. I had done this before, many times in fact, but Kid would just say that it was cute, and he never really seemed to mind, I guess I would do it to thank him, and most of the time he would peck me on my forehead in return.

I gazed into Kid's golden glowing eyes, and he smiled to me happily, as it was obvious that had I calmed down quite a bit now, but I could still feel tears welling up in my eyes, as I tightly held onto Kid's night-shirt, while my other hand was still covering my ear, still trying to block out the loud rumbles of the thunder outside.

I often got lost in his eyes, they would glow brightly, making it almost impossible to not look and admire they're shining beauty. I hardly ever was able to look away after I had gotten lost in his eyes, but I would snap back to my senses when he would soon chuckle slightly, and smile to me again.

"You're really cute Maka," he whispered as he stroked my fairly short blonde hair.

"Stop calling me cute!" I didn't really like him calling me cute all the time, I didn't hate been called cute by him, but I could always tell that he liked to these me by saying that to me, he can be so annoying sometimes.

I folded my arms as I turned away from Kid and could feel heat rising upto my cheeks. Sometimes I wondered just how I ever deserved someone like Kid in my life, after all before him, both my parents who were meant to love me, take care of me, and never leave me, had abandoned me at such a young age. From that I had guessed that I was just the girl who no one wanted, the one they would all just leave on her own.

But all that changed when my Papa left me with Death and Kid, since then I've now found out what it's like to have a real family, to not be left all on my own, and to have someone to actually look after me and protect me, and it feels great.

Kid and Death have always been so nice and caring to me, they took me in, and since then Death treats me like I am his own daughter, and Kid treats me like I'm his little sister, I'm not sure where I would be, or how long I would have lived for if I didn't have them by my side, caring for me and loving me, no matter what. This life with Kid and Death was perfect, and I never wanted it to change.

I barely knew my Mama, and my Papa was someone that I loved with all my heart, but just like Mama he left me as well, but I am glad that he was caring enough to leave me in the love and care of his friend, after all Death and Kid were like the family that I never had, and I couldn't have been happier with them.

"Hey, come here," I heard Kid whisper as he cupped my cheek, and turned my head so that I was facing him again. He smiled to me happily before he surprised me as he kissed my lips softly.

I didn't know what to do at first, I thought maybe he had just missed my cheek, and got my lips this time, I was so shocked as my emerald eyes were open wide, and I froze up under Kid's gentle touch. Wait a minute, did Kid actually mean to kiss me on my lips? He's not pulling away or anything like that. Maybe this is just another way of him trying to cheer me up, maybe he did it, hoping to take my mind off of the storm outside.

I sighed slightly, before I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes, melting into the kiss, before I kissed him back, and smiled slightly to him when our lips parted, "Why'd you kiss my lips?" I asked as I blushed deeply.

"You seemed angry at me, so I thought I'd make you smile, didn't you like it?" Kid asked, seeming a little downhearted as he smiled to me nervously.

"No, no, I liked it, I just wasn't expecting it as all," I stated, not wanting Kid to think that I didn't like him kissing me like that.

"Sorry," Kid apologized anyway as he pecked me on my forehead, and smiled to me again.

"It's fine, really I didn't mind it," I smiled as I hugged Kid tightly, and sighed again slightly, when I felt him hug me back.

"Are you still scared?" he asked as he cupped my cheek again and stroked my hair lightly.

I shook my head happily, completely forgetting about the raging storm that was still going on outside the window, however that lasted for all of a minute, since a bright strike of lightening lit up the night sky outside, as the thunder roared along with it, making me jump, and grab tightly onto Kid's night-shirt.

I sat scared in Kid's arms, as my whole body was shaking quite badly. I felt Kid hold me tighter, as I heard him chuckle slightly, "Are you sure about that?" he smirked to me as he rocked me slowly, calming me down again.

I just glared to him slightly, while he just happily kissed my forehead lightly, and stoked my hair again. He could be really annoying sometimes.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

It was early morning in the Death house-hold, as 16 year old Maka Death Albarn was in her bedroom getting ready for another day of school, as she brushed her long, blonde hair, and tied it all up into two pig-tails. She smiled to herself in her mirror as she fixed her clothing, before she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Maka, are you ready yet?" Maka heard her 18 year old brother, Death the Kid call to her, as she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm coming now," Maka called back as she slipped her shoes on her feet, and grabbed her school bag, before she headed for her door and opened it to see Kid standing there, waiting for her.

"Why are you always so slow in the mornings?" he asked with a slight smirk to his little sister.

"Shut up, I'm not slow, you're just annoyingly quick," Maka stated as she glared to her older brother lightly, and threw her school back over her shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Kid replied as he turned and made a run for the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me Kid!" Maka called to her brother as she quickly ran after him.

…...

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"So are all the lessons in this school that boring?" a young 16 year old transfer student, named Soul Evans asked as he and his friend were walking through the halls of Death High School (AKA, D.H.S).

"That was just home room so of course it's boring, plus this is only your first day here Soul, so everything may seem kinda un-interesting to you," Soul's childhood friend, 17 year old Black Star stated as break had just started for the students of D.H.S.

"I guess," Soul sighed as he casually looked off into space, with a bored expression on his face.

"Come one Soul, this school isn't that bad," Black Star stated, trying to get his friend more interested in the school now.

"Oh yeah? What's so great about it all?" Soul asked.

"Well….umm…" Black Star paused as it seemed like he couldn't really think of anything off the top of his head.

"That's what I thought," Soul sighed again slightly, while Black Star thought for a moment.

"Black Star!" Soul and Black Star heard someone call out, as they both looked to where the voice had come from. Soul's ruby red eyes widened, while Black Star just smiled slightly, as they both saw a young 17 year old girl running upto them. She was nothing short of beautiful, as her long jet black hair (which was tied up in a long pony-tail) swished back and forth gracefully as she ran. The smile on the girl's face was quite stunning, as she slowed to a stop once she came close to the two male students.

"Ahh there you are, I was wondering when you were planning on getting here," Black Star stated as he greeted the girl with a smile, while she smiled back to him happily.

"Sorry, my professor kept us in home room for a little longer then we would've liked," the young girl explained as she smiled nervously to Black Star.

"Well anyway, Soul this is Tsubaki, she's my girlfriend," Black Star introduced the girl to Soul.

"Oh so you're this 'Soul' that Black Star's told me so much about?" Tsubaki asked as she smiled to Soul, "It's nice to meet you,"

"Err…yeah you too," Soul replied, still seeming a little taken aback by the stunning sight of this young girl, before he snapped himself back to his senses again, "Wait a minute this is the girl that you were telling me about the other day?"

"Yep this is her," Black Star nodded with a smile to his friend, knowing that Soul was quite in amazement of just how his friend was able to get such a gorgeous girl like this to go out with him.

"Wow, I mean when you told me that you had a girlfriend, I really didn't expect for her to be nothing short of a super model," Soul smirked to his friend slightly.

"Oh Soul, you're quite the flatterer, aren't you?" Tsubaki chuckled slightly as she blushed at Soul's compliment.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I can get any girl I want," Black Star stated proudly.

"Yeah, sure you can," Soul rolled his eyes at his friend, while Tsubaki just smiled to the two, before she turned back to Black Star.

"Well, I'm sorry but I promised that I'd meet up with the girls today, so I have to go," she stated.

"Alright then, say hi for me okay?" Black Star asked, before Tsubaki nodded to him with a smile, and pecked him on the cheek, turning and running off down the hallway a minute later.

Black Star smiled as he waved to his girlfriend, while he and Soul watched her run off to meet up with her friends, "Wow man, if you can get a girl like that, I bet I could find one quite quickly, what do you reckon?" Soul asked with another smirk to his friend.

"Oh yeah, this school is practically swimming with sexy young beauties, so no doubt you'll have one by next week," Black Star stated as he smirked back to Soul.

"You know I might actually start liking this school now," Soul replied, while Black Star just chuckled slightly, as the two carried on walking through the hallways of the school together.

Suddenly Soul went quiet as his ruby red eyes caught sight of a young 16 year old girl, with cute pig-tails in her long blonde hair. Soul was sure what he was seeing was an angel, as the young girl's deep emerald eyes seemed to sparkle brightly. Soul stood there with his mouth hanging slightly agape, as the young angel walked past seeming to have quite the skip in her step.

"H-hey, who's that girl?" Soul asked as he tugged on Black Star's shirt to get his attention, while he stopped walking, and pointed to the angel he had just seen.

"Oh her? That's Maka Death, she's nothing but a flat-chested bookworm, nothing really interesting about her. Well expect for her being the headmaster's daughter that is," Black Star stated as he looked to the 'angel' with a bored expression on his face.

"She's Death's daughter? Really?" Soul asked surprised that the girl looked nothing like the headmaster.

"Yeah but there is a rumour that she's adopted or something," Black Star stated, not sounding all that interested anymore.

Soul watched the young angel walk over to her locker and unlock it, as she took a few books out of it, before Soul saw some tall guy, with short jet black hair (with three strange looking white lines going half-way around it) walk up behind the girl, and tap her on her shoulder.

The girl turned to the male student, and instantly smiled to him, as he greeted her with a returned smile, while he leaned against the lockers, as the girl started talking to him happily, before she closed her locker.

"Looks like she's already taken anyway," Soul thought out-loud as he gave the male student a dirty look.

"What, you mean Kid?" Black Star asked, looking a little taken aback at Soul.

"His name's 'Kid'? Well that's original I guess," Soul smirked as he chuckled at the unusual name.

"It's short for 'Death the Kid' he's the headmaster's son, so he's nothing more than her older brother," Black Star explained in a bored tone still.

"He's Death son? Well no wonder he looks like his twin or something,"

"Yeah he looks just like his Dad, it's almost scary," Black Star stated with a slight chuckle.

Soul looked back to the angel, as she giggled a little, while she happily smiled to her older brother, "You know, I have a feeling that I'm really gonna enjoy being at this school," he stated with a slight smile.

"That's the spirit!" Black Star smiled as he lightly punched his friend in the arm, while Soul just smiled back to him in return.

…...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

It's been years since I've seen my Mama and Papa, I don't know where they are now, or what they're doing, all I know is that they left me when I was very young, my Mama left me in the care of my Papa, and my Papa left me in the care of one of his best friends. Since then I stayed with him, he took me in as his own daughter and adopted me a few weeks after my sixth birthday.

From that day, life has been perfect for me, I've got a great Dad who loves with all his heart, and would do anything for me, I get good grades in school, I have loyal friends that always hang out with me, and I've got an amazing older brother, who I'm so proud of.

He used to be so sick when he was younger, he hardly ever left the house, he's come so far over the years, and all the time he kept promising to me that one day when he got stronger, he would be my protector, and keep me from harm's way. I believed him.

He's now a very healthy 18 year old, who always looks out for me, he's not my real brother, but he's the best one I could ever ask for, and I wouldn't have anyone else take his place.

It was now lunchtime at school, and my classes had just finished, as I began rushing off to meet the girls on the roof (which is where we normally meet for lunch). I quickly ran through the school, racing up the stairs, and almost bumping into other students as I ran as fast as I could, not really wanting to keep my friends waiting any longer.

I soon made my way upto the school roof, and sighed heavily when I was at the large fire doors. I opened one of them, and smiled when I felt the fresh air fill my lungs and surround my body, happy to finally be out of the classroom.

"Hey, looks who's here," I heard a familiar voice call out, as I looked over to where it came from, and smiled slightly upon seeing my three friends looking to me. Tsubaki was smiling to me, while she was sitting on the floor with her lunchbox in her lap, Liz was standing next to her, leaning against the iron railing of the roof, while she smirked to me slightly, and her younger twin sister Patty was standing on the other side of her, while she happily smiled to me, and waved her arms around like windmills, calling me over to her with sheer excitement in her voice.

"Hey Maka-chan!"

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late, my professor just wouldn't shut up about this 'Big test' that's we're going to have soon," I explained as I threw my school bag to the floor, while I sat down beside Tsubaki, slouching slightly.

"Well no doubt you'll ace it," Tsubaki stated with a smile to me, while I just smiled back to her.

She wasn't wrong, I did ace practically every test, but the constant fuss over them did get kinda annoying sometimes. I sighed again, as I threw my head back and took in the breath-taking sight of the beautiful clear blue sky above me.

"So where were you at break? Didn't we all agree to meet up?" Liz asked, while I drew myself from the sky, and looked to her.

"Well…I was busy as all," I lied as I nervously looked away from her.

"You were with Kiddo again, weren't you Maka-chan?" Patty asked me as she and Liz smirked to me.

"Yes," I answered after a short pause, "I was on my way to meet you three, but then I bumped into him, and we kinda got talking for quite a while," I explained as I could feel heat rising into my cheeks.

"No way, did you kiss him?" Liz asked, catching me off guard.

"WHAT? O-of course not, he's my brother Liz," I turned away from the twins as I felt my blush deepen slightly.

"That's never stopped him before," Liz pointed out as she smirked to me again.

Kid used to kiss and hug me an awful lot when we were young, and over the years he did it less and less, however whenever I got sacred in order to make me smile again, and kinda distract me, Kid would kiss me on my lips, and look to me with that charming gentleman-like smile that he has, and no matter what I try I can never help getting lost in those golden glowing eyes of his.

"Please that's just him teasing me, it doesn't mean anything," I stated as I folded my arms across my chest and looked back to Liz again.

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that Maka," Liz replied, while Patty and Tsubaki just chuckled slightly, and smiled to me.

However in a perfect life, there are always those downsides that aren't so great, and this. This is one of them.


	3. Getting over your fears

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **WARNING:** **This chapter contains some lemon** **;P**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

My fear of thunderstorms had gotten a lot better over the years, since I was now living in such a loving and caring home with Death and Kid. But I would still stay with Kid in his room, whenever there was a thunderstorm, I never spent the whole night there, I would stay and talk to him for a while, until I felt brave enough to go back into my own bedroom, but there was the odd time that I would have nightmares or sleepless nights, because of those damn thunderstorms.

"Come on, there's no way that she really did something like that," Kid denied what I had been telling him, as he and I were sitting on his bed talking in his room, while a thunder and lightning storm was raging on outside the window.

"She did, then she was running around screaming about it for hours," I stated as I remembered how crazy Patty was today, which wasn't all that different for how she acts most days.

"I worry about that girl sometimes," Kid chuckled to me slightly, now seeming to actually believe what I was saying.

"Yeah you and me both," I smiled as I sighed slightly, while I looked to Kid, I really do love to see him smile and laugh like this.

"It really is quite hard to believe that Liz and her are twins a lot of the time,"

"Tell me about it, I mean with them being complete polar opposites, it's hard to believe that they're even related to each other," I agreed, while I chuckled slightly, and cuddled the pillow that I was holding onto closer to my chest.

"Well look at us, many people don't believe that we're siblings," Kid pointed out.

"Well we're not, not biologically anyway," I nodded in reply.

"I guess," Kid shrugged his shoulders, as he looked out of his bedroom window for a moment.

I looked to Kid's golden glowing eyes, and smiled slightly again, when I saw him glance back to me, and flashed that charming, gentleman-like smile of his at me, before he looked back out the window.

Suddenly a bright lightning strike lit up the room, while a loud roaring rumble of thunder, caused me to jump a little in fright, something Kid had obviously seen me do.

"I thought your fear had gotten better?" Kid teased as he smirked to me.

"Shut up, it has gotten better, just not by that much," I mumbled out that last part as I looked away from Kid, and could feel myself blushing slightly.

"Hey, come here," I heard him whisper as he moved closer to me, and I felt him pull me into a hug a second later, "I was only kidding around,"

"I know," I sighed again slightly as I relaxed in Kid's embrace and closed my eyes slowly, feeling at peace in his arms. Kid pecked me lightly on my forehead as he hugged me tighter, and I wiped my tear-filled eyes, as I hadn't realized (but Kid probably had) that I had been close to crying a few moments ago.

I opened my eyes slightly, as I could feel Kid stroking my long blonde hair gently, as he sighed, and I soon copied him, while both of us looked out the window at the raging storm that was going on outside. I remembered how scared I used to be of thunderstorms when I was little, I would cover my ears and shut my eyes tight, trying my best to block the loud rumbles of thunder, and try to not see the blinding bright light of the lightning strikes, while I would be shaking uncontrollably, I had gotten better really, but not by that much, I was still terrified of thunder and lightning storms after all these years, nothing much had changed after all.

"Kid,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to be scared anymore," I whispered as I shivered a little, as another bright lightning strike lit up the bedroom, while I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again.

"You know, it's okay to be scared sometimes Maka, it's not a bad thing, remember when I was sick a lot when I was younger?"

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering where Kid was going with this.

"I was scared a lot of the time then, I was scared that I might end up in hospital the next day, heck there were times when I thought I might not live to see the next day, but you know what kept me going through all those hard times?"

I shook my head slightly.

"You," Kid stated happily, "As I watched you growing up as my little sister, I wanted nothing more than to get better so I could keep that promise that I made to you on the night that we met, I wanted to protect you, and stay by your side, so that's why I never gave up, I always kept fighting so that I could be by your side, and so that I could see that wonderful smile of your's, I probably wouldn't have lived this long if it wasn't for you," he explained to me, while I just sat there, looking to him with wide eyes.

"Thank you Kid," I smiled to him.

"No Maka, thank you," Kid replied as he pecked my cheek lightly, and smiled to me again.

I wasn't sure what came over me at that point as I had completely forgotten about the storm outside now, as I slowly leaned into Kid more, and soon could feel my lips brushing against his. Kid didn't seem all that surprised as he simply kissed me back a second later, causing me to moan a little (which I know made me him smile).

The kiss didn't last that long, but as out lips parted, I felt like there was more than just teasing or me thanking him behind it, as my face felt flushed, and I could feel myself going a dark shade of red, while I turned away from Kid for a minute.

We've kissed many times before, but for some reason this time it felt different to me from all the other times, so much so that when I looked back to Kid, I felt like I just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. That kiss was just a kiss right? It didn't mean anything, right?

I could feel my chest start to ache as my heart started to race, and I felt like I was slowly losing myself in the mist of all my feelings for Kid, _'He's my older brother now, I shouldn't be having feelings like this for him now, it's wrong, I shouldn't feel this way about him,'_ I thought while I felt like I was going crazy for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Kid whisper to me as I looked back to him, seeing that he was looking at me with quite the concerned expression on his face, _'This is no good, stop looking at me like that,'_ I thought while I was slowly getting lost in Kid's golden glowing eyes.

I couldn't take it any longer, looking to Kid, while he had that worried expression on his face was too much for me to try and resist now, and I just couldn't control myself anymore. I leaned forward again and pressed my lips to Kid's.

This time I could tell that I had surprised him, as he seemed to tense up a little, before he kissed me back again, only this time it didn't end there. Instead of pulling away and ending our kiss this time, I deepened it, and moaned a little when I could feel Kid licking my bottom lip a second later, I simply opened my mouth, and gave him the access that he was asking for.

' _No I can't do this, we're siblings now, it's wrong, I can't, I just can't,'_ I thought, before I moaned again and melted into the kiss more, as Kid was soon sucking on my tongue.

"Kid…we shouldn't be doing this," I stated in almost a whispered as our lips parted for a few seconds.

' _This is bad, I can't stop myself,'_ I thought as I wrapped my arms around Kid's neck, and pressed my lips to his again, moaning again when I felt him kiss me back a second later.

I felt Kid pin me down onto his bed a minute later, before our lips parted again, and he gazed into my deep emerald eyes, while I was panting heavily, and gazing back into his golden glowing ones.

"Kid, we can't," I whispered between heavy pants, as Kid stroked my long blonde hair again, and kissed me on my forehead lightly.

"It's alright Maka, you can kiss me as many times as you like, I don't mind," Kid whispered back to me as he pecked my forehead again, and stroked my cheeks, while he smiled to me.

' _No, stop being so nice to me, if you're nice to me like this, I won't be able to control myself much longer,'_ I was slowly losing myself again as Kid proceeded to shower me with light kisses, making me blush deeply, while I tightened the hold I had around Kid's neck with my arms, before I shut my eyes tight, and pressed my lips to his again, tugging on his short jet-black (and partly white) hair tightly.

I crossed a line that night, a line I never should have crossed as Kid's little sister.

…...

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Maka awoke the next morning with a stinging pain in her waist, as she opened her eyes, and slowly sat up in her older brother's bed, stretching slightly, while she rubbed her aching waist. Her emerald eyes widened slightly as she heard a slight groan come from the person beside her.

She smiled and blushed a little when she saw Kid sleeping soundly beside her, while his arm was still wrapped around her lower back from last night, holding her in a loose embrace. The two were both soaked to the bone in sweat, and completely naked.

Maka ran a hand through her knotted up long, blonde hair, before she winced at the sharp aching pain that was still in her waist. Maka slowly wiggled out of Kid's loose embrace, as she got out of his bed, and winced at the aching pain in her waist again. The events of last night replayed over and over again in Maka's mind, as she slowly limped over to where her clothes had been thrown to last night. It hurt her a little to walk, but she proceed to get to her clothes anyway. Wincing at the aching pain again, before she bent down, and picked up her soaked underwear from last night. She looked to them and sighed slightly, before she stood back up, and simply slipped them back on, shivering slightly at the feel of just how moist they still were from last night, reaching down again to get the rest of her clothes from last night.

"Good morning," Maka jumped a little (dropping her T- shirt that she had just picked up back onto the floor in the process) as she heard Kid great her, before she slowly turned and smiled when she saw Kid sitting up in his bed now.

"Morning," she replied as she blushed slightly, while putting her arms behind her back nervously.

Kid stretched a little as he smiled back to his younger sister, before he frowned slightly, when he looked down to her underwear, "Aren't they soaked from last night?" he asked.

"They're fine," Maka lied with a nervous smile, knowing just how wet her underwear actually was, while she clenched her fists behind her back.

Kid didn't seem convinced, as he got off his bed and walked up to Maka, causing her to step back, until she felt herself back into the bedroom door, telling her that she now had nowhere else to go. She nervously looked to Kid, as he cupped her chin and softly stroked her cheek.

Maka whimpered slightly under Kid's gentle touch, as she closed her eyes, and blushed deeply, "Kid…" she moaned out, as she opened her eyes again, and gazed into Kid's golden glowing ones.

"You kept thrusting against me last night, so there's no way that that under of yours can be as 'fine' as you say they are," Kid stated as he pecked Maka on her cheek lightly.

"I didn't," Maka denied, even though she knew that Kid was right.

"Really?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow to his sister, as he rested his other hand on her waist.

"Kid-

Maka was cut off as Kid pressed his lips to her's a second later, causing her to moan slightly, before she closed her eyes, and melted into the kiss, kissing Kid back in return. She gasped into the kiss slightly as she felt Kid's hand slowly moving down to her thigh, before she could feel Kid rest his hand over her covered immediate area.

Maka's moans were muffled as she could feel Kid gently caressing her through her soaked underwear, while they're lips were still locked in a deep kiss.

"Kid…" Maka moaned in a whisper as she broke the kiss, and panted heavily, while Kid kissed her neck, and quickened his pace slightly, making Maka moan a little louder, before she ended up thrusting against Kid's hand, obviously wanting more than what she was getting at the moment.

"See," Kid stated as he removed his hand from in-between Maka's thighs and stoked her cheek again, while he smiled to her.

"I can't help it," Maka mumbled as she blushed deeply and turned away from Kid.

"I know," Kid replied before he pecked Maka on her cheek again, and then kneeled down to the floor to grab his clothes from last night, or at least that's what Maka thought he was doing, as she sighed slightly, before she felt Kid's warm hands rest on her waist again.

Maka's eyes widened as she looked down to Kid, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You've become awfully wet down here again," he stated as he slowly pulled down Maka's soaked underwear with both hands.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Maka asked as she rolled her eyes a little, before Kid smiled up to her, and she shivered slightly, quickly getting the idea of what Kid was planning to do next "Wait Kid, don't…" she paused as she felt Kid's hot tongue run over her clit.

"Ahh…Kid…" Maka moaned slightly as she could feel Kid licking her, softly resting her hand on top of his head, while she could feel Kid's tongue thrusting into her, causing her to moan louder.

"AHH!" Maka almost screamed as she soon felt Kid sucking on her swollen clit, while she clenched her other hand into a tight fist as her eyes shut tight, almost banging her head against the wooden bedroom door.

Maka bit back a scream as she could feel Kid suck harder, pushing her closer and closer to her limit. Kid slowly inserted his first two fingers into her, while he licked her clit again. Maka clenched her teeth together, biting back another scream, as she could instantly feel herself going crazy.

"Kid…I'm…AHH!" Maka couldn't hold back her loud moans any longer as she tensed up, and climaxed, letting her juices flow into Kid's mouth, as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure washed over her, before she began to recover, panting heavily and struggling to keep herself standing.

Kid licked his lips, as he looked back upto Maka, and smiled to her, while she gazed back to him, blushing deeply, and panting heavily still.

"Are you sore from last night?" Kid asked as he softly kissed Maka's thigh.

"A little," Maka answered as she shivered under Kid's touch slightly.

"Sorry," Kid whispered, before he licked Maka clean of her juices.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway, I'm the one who started it remember," Maka stated as she sighed slightly, squirming a little against her brother.

Kid stood back up a second later as he stroked Maka's cheek again, "I love you Maka," he smiled.

"I love you too, Kid," Maka replied with a smile in return, before she closed her eyes and felt Kid peck her on her forehead, pressing her lips to his again a minute later.

' _I sure am glad that we don't have school this morning,'_ Maka thought, as she smiled into the kiss happily.

 **...**

 **Just so you guys know the next chapter won't be posted for a while, since I'm going to be quite busy for the next few days, but don't worry, it should be posted next week sometime. :)**


	4. A new member of the group

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

The next day Black Star wanted to introduce Soul to the rest of the group, and had arranged for everyone to hang out at Kid and Maka's house, while Death was busy working in his office in the school. The gang had all arrived at the old Mansion early in the afternoon, and were greeted and let in by Kid, while Maka didn't seem to be around at this point in time.

Soon the gang were all siting on the comfy sofas in the lounge, Kid was casually making small talk with Liz and Patty, and Soul was talking to Black Star and Tsubaki, while they all had been waiting around for Maka for quite some time now.

"Well I wanted to wait until Maka was with us to do this, but she doesn't seem to be around," Black Star spoke as he stood up from the sofa and caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah, Kid? Where is Maka?" Liz asked, as everyone looked to Kid now.

"She's in the shower, I thought she'd be done by now," Kid stated as he sighed slightly, with a nervous smile.

"Why is she taking so long?" Soul asked.

"Beasts me, she's a girl after all," Kid sighed again, while the others chuckled slightly and smiled at Kid's comment.

"Hey Kid, where's your bathroom?" Soul asked nervously as he stood up from the sofa.

"Oh, it's upstairs, first door on your left," Kid explained as he smiled slightly to Soul, before Soul thanked him with a nod, and left to go to the bathroom, while the others started to talk amongst themselves again.

"What was his name again, Black Star?" Kid asked as Black Star sat back down beside Tsubaki on the sofa.

"Err…it's Soul, Soul Evans," Black Star answered.

"Quite the strange one isn't he?" Kid asked with a slight smirk.

"Kid!" Liz glared to the older teen as she elbowed him in the stomach lightly.

"What?" Kid chuckled slightly to Liz as he rubbed his wounded stomach, while Liz just rolled her eyes with a slight smile to the older teen.

…...

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Soul fixed his white spiky hair as he looked in the bathroom mirror, before he left out the door as he had just finished in the bathroom, and was going to head back downstairs to where the others all were, but at that moment, something distracted him, something beautiful.

Soul's head turned as he heard the faint voice of someone singing a soft tune. Soul was drawn in by the soft voice, as he could easily swear that what he was hearing was in fact an angel singing.

Soul turned to the voice as he started to walk towards the hallway that it was coming from, he turned a corner, as the voice grew louder in volume slightly, and growing louder and more clear, as Soul passed many rooms and finally came to a fairly large bedroom on his left.

Soul entered through the slightly open door, as the soft singing guided him into the room, he felt like this angelic voice was quite hypnotic, drawing him in more and more with each word that was sang.

Soul looked around the room as the singing seemed to have stopped for a moment. The room was fairly large and it was quite obvious that this was in fact a young girl's room, as the two walk-in-wardrobes, and the big queen-sized bed, looking like it was built for a princess. The walls were painted in a bright pink, as everything seemed so tidy and neat, almost as if a maid or butler had not long cleaned the room.

"This room sure is fancy, just how rich is this family?" Soul wondered as he thought out-loud and sighed slightly, breathing in the lavender scented air freshener.

Soul felt like leaving since he really didn't want to be caught walking around in a girl's bedroom, but again just as he was going to head out of the room, and back downstairs, that angel's soft singing started again, drawing him in immediately.

This time the singing was more of a soft humming sound, but it was still beautiful beyond all belief. The soft voice sounded much louder and clearer than before as Soul turned and could see that there was a slightly open door, leading into a bathroom, the voice was no doubt coming from inside there.

Soul looked back to the open bedroom door, as he wondered if he should just ignore the voice and leave, but within a few seconds of standing there and listening to the angel's sweet voice, he decided to venture further as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hello?" He called out as he looked around the bathroom, wondering where the soft voice was coming from.

Then he saw her, a beautiful angel, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, combing her fingers through her soaking wet long, blonde hair, while she was only wearing a loose towel, around her, as it was just covering her fairly small chest, while it ended just above her knees, making sure that her thighs weren't exposed.

Soul felt paralysed as he stood there, lost in the wondrous sight of the young angel, as her soft voice died down slightly, while she opened her eyes and sighed slightly. She rested her hands on the bathroom sink as she seemed to frown at her reflection, her hands cupped her small covered breasts, as she sighed again, and hung her head low in disappointment.

"Umm…" Soul stood speechless, as he stepped back slightly, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly, while the angel hadn't really seemed to notice him just yet.

Soul was soon getting lost in those deep, sparkling emerald eyes of her's, as she folded her arms across her chest, turning away from her reflection for a minute, and seemed quite down-hearted now.

Soul's shoe made a small squeaking sound as he stepped back again, as he instantly froze in place, hoping that the angel hadn't heard, but unfortunately for him, she had. She turned to Soul with a wondering look on her face, while Soul smiled nervously to her.

"Umm…hi there," he whispered in a kind tone, hoping that he hadn't scared the beautiful angel.

The girl's expression changed as her emerald eyes widened, a deep red blush covered her cheeks, her fisted clenched tightly, and she bit her lip slightly, before she stepped back and screamed loudly.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard from upstairs, as the rest of the gang that were sitting in the lounge all jumped in surprise. Kid immediately stood up from the sofa as the familiar voice of his younger sister alerted him.

"Was that Maka just now?" Liz asked as everyone looked to each other, wondering what had caused the young girl upstairs to scream like that.

A second later, Soul came running down the stairs and back into the lounge, as he skidded to a halt, and tried to catch his breath, while the others all looked to him, surprised.

"Soul, what happened?" Black Star asked as he seemed concerned now.

"I saw…I saw your little sister, I think I might have scared her," Soul stated as he caught his breath, and sighed slightly.

"Wait, did you walk in on her taking a shower?" Kid asked.

"Well no, I heard her singing and was wondering where it was coming from, so I followed it and I ended up walking into her bedroom I guess, and I walked in on her, while she had just finished drying her hair in the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel, so I didn't see anything, I swear," Soul explained while he nervously turned away from the older teen.

"Well no wonder she screamed then, what kind of person just walks into a girl's room, and peeps on her while she only wearing a towel, when they're meant to be a house guest?" Liz questioned as everyone looked to Soul with glares and ashamed expressions now.

"I'm sorry…it's just….I-

"It's alright I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it right?" Kid asked as he was the only one that didn't seem angry at Soul right now, and just smiled to him slightly.

"No of course not, it was a total accident," Soul stated as he seemed quite surprised that Kid was taking this all so well.

"Then it's fine," Kid replied with a nod, "I should probably go and check if she's okay, you stay down here, and try to stay out of trouble alright?" Kid smiled as he patted Soul on his shoulder, before he left to go and check on his younger sister.

Soul sighed out of relief that Kid was so forgiving and understanding towards him, before he felt un-easy since the others were all still glaring to him.

"What?"

"You're lucky, that Kiddo is so nice," Patty stated with a frown.

"He may be nice, but unfortunately for you Soul, we aren't as forgiving as he is," Liz added as she stood up from the sofa, and was ready to give Soul a good talking to.

Soul swallowed slowly, as he stepped back, and was readying himself for one hell of a telling off.

…...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I sighed slightly as I sat on my bed, wearing nothing but a light purple t-shirt that was quite a few sizes too big for me, I figured I'd just throw that on for now, since it covered down past my knees.

I can't believe some guy just walked in on me after I had just come out of the shower, who even was he? And why was in my house? Or the better question is what was he doing in my bedroom?

I ran my hand through my long blonde hair, which was still quite damp from my shower, and could still feel the slight heat that was spreading across my cheeks.

"Hey,"

I quickly looked up, upon hearing a voice, scared that it was that boy again, but then sighing in relief and smiling when I saw that it was only Kid, as he stood in the doorway smiling to me with that charming gentle-man like smile of his.

"Hey," I greeted back, as Kid walked into my room, and came to sit down beside me on my bed.

"So you met Soul then?" he asked with a slight chuckle to me.

"Is that his name, what the hell was he doing here?" I asked, feeling a little calmer now as I moved closer to Kid.

"He's that new transfer student that's a close friend of Black Star's, did you forget that Black Star was bringing him round today to introduce to us?"

"Oh….well what the hell was he doing in my room?" I asked, feeling a little foolish for being so forgetful.

"He went to the bathroom, and said that he heard you singing, and followed your voice to your room," Kid explained as he leaned back slightly, and smiled to me.

"Well why didn't he just go back downstairs or something?" I asked, blushing out of embarrassment again.

"Beats me, but I can hardly blame him, after all you have always had quite the bewitching singing voice," my eyes widened at Kid's compliment, as he cupped my cheek and tucked a few strands of my damp hair behind my ear, before he pecked me on my cheek lightly.

I slightly smiled to him, as my blushed deepened slightly, "Did he give you a scare?"

"A little," I nodded as I cuddled up beside Kid, and relaxed when he loosely wrapped his arms around me.

"He didn't hurt you or anything right?"

"No he just surprised me I guess, he wasn't even standing all that close to me, before he went running off when I screamed," I sighed as I closed my eyes and smiled slightly, feeling at peace while I sat in Kid's warm embrace.

"Well why wouldn't it have surprised you, after all seeing a random guy that you've never seen before in your room would scare pretty much anyone, especially since you had only just gotten out of the shower," Kid stated as he stroked my damp hair, and kissed the top of my head lightly, "That was one hell of an introduction though, right?" he joked.

"I guess," I smiled as I opened my eyes again, and snuggled closer to Kid, as I could feel him hug me tighter.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Maka (now fully clothed) and Kid soon came back into the lounge, just as Soul was getting scowled by practically everyone in the room.

"Thank God, you two know I'm innocent right? It was just an accident," Soul stated as he looked to Maka and Kid with pleading eyes, hoping that they would save him.

"Yeah, just don't go doing anything like it again, alright?" Maka warned sternly, while Kid just nodded to Soul.

"Of course, I'm so sorry, really I am," Soul apologized, after he sighed in relief again, happy that he had been forgiven now.

"Well now that that matter's out of the way, and Maka is here now, Soul this is Maka, her older brother Death the Kid, the twins Liz being the older one, and Patty being the younger one, and you've already met Tsubaki, everyone this is Soul Evans, he's an old childhood friend of mine," Black Star introduced Soul to everyone, as he stood up from the sofa again.

"Well, he may not be all that good at first impressions, but he sure seems like a fun guy," Kid joked as he smirked to Soul.

"Kid!" Maka elbowed her older brother in the chest, as she glared to him.

"Ow…" Kid rubbed his wounded chest, as he smiled nervously to his younger sister.

"It's nice to meet you Soul," Maka stated as she smiled to Soul kindly.

"Yeah you too, and sorry again about earlier," Soul replied nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Maka smiled again as she nodded to Soul, before everyone else started to greet Soul properly and talk to him casually, seeming like they had forgiven him now.

Maka smiled while she looked to Soul, before she jumped a little when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw that it was only Kid, as he smiled and winked to her slightly, making her blush and chuckle back to him slightly.

 **...**

 **It really feels good, finally getting back to writing this again, sorry about the long wait, but I've been really busy lately, and not to worry the other chapters won't take as long to be posted...probably. :)**


	5. Prying eyes

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

It has now been about two weeks since Soul was introduced to the group and since then he has now become good friends with pretty much everyone, and his school life is also going well for him.

Meanwhile Maka and Kid's secret is now getting harder and harder for them to keep hidden from their friends and Father. They haven't run the risk of sleeping together again yet, but there has been the odd time where they have almost been caught kissing, and right now there is a very high chance that someone could easily catch them, if they're not careful.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

It was now break time in the school, and while everyone else was probably slacking off and running around, Kid and I were studying in his empty classroom, as we sat next to each other, with our textbooks open in-front of us.

I took my eyes of my textbook for a minute, as I rubbed my forehead with one hand, and sighed slightly, while I leaned back in my seat, "All this studying is giving me a headache,"

"Well we've got to do it right, after all there's that big test coming up soon," Kid reminded me, while his eyes never left his textbook.

"We've always got a big test coming up," I pointed out with a slight smirk to Kid.

Kid just chuckled slightly, as he glanced to me with a slight smile.

"I need a break," I stated as I stood up from my seat and stretched, "You coming?" I asked as I turned to Kid with a smile.

"No, you go on ahead, I'll be fine studying here for a little longer," Kid was now looked back at his textbook again.

I frowned slightly, I know that Kid's probably the smartest student in our school, plus his Dad is the headmaster, so it's not like he could real fail any test, I never do understand why he studies so much when he obviously doesn't need to, but then again there have been times where Liz and Patty, or even Kid himself have told me not to not study so much, I guess we're as bad as each other when it comes to school stuff.

I smiled slightly as I sat back down on my seat, and sighed again. I looked to Kid as he was obviously preoccupied with his studying, _'I don't really mind him studying all the time like this, but I really wish he would just take a break sometimes, after all I don't want him overdoing it,'_ I thought before I leaned towards Kid more, and pecked him on his cheek.

"Maka," Kid looked to me with a smile and I smiled back to him, happy that I had successfully distracted him from his studying.

"I've told you this before, we can't kiss in school, we can't have other students finding out about us,"

I really hated it when Kid got all 'Obey the rules act' on me, as I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him slightly. I glanced back to Kid, seeing that he had gone back to studying now, I began to slowly lose myself as I looked dreamily into those golden glowing eyes of his, _'He really is too perfect sometimes,'_ I thought with a slight smile, before I decided to distract him from his studying again.

I got up and sat up on Kid's desk, covering his open textbook with my feet, and pushing it away from him in the process. I smirked as Kid looked to me after he sighed slightly.

"I was still using that you know?"

"So? What are you going to do about it?" I asked while I slipped my jacket off of my shoulders, and kicked off my shoes.

"You sure are a persistent sister aren't you?" Kid smiled to me as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms.

"Only when I want to please my dear older brother," I teased as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Kid's, smiling when I felt him kissing me back, and linking my arms around his neck as I felt him wrap an arm around my waist.

Our lips parted as I smiled to Kid, while he ran his free hand through my long blonde hair, undoing the two pig-tails that my hair was tied up in at the moment. I blushed a little as Kid's golden glowing eyes just gazed at me, while he stroked my hair, and softly ran his hand through it again.

"Why do you hardly ever wear your hair down?"

"Because it gets in the way when it's down," I answered as I looked to Kid with a wondering expression on my face.

"Sometimes I wish that you would wear it down more often, after all your hair is even more beautiful when it's just flowing freely," Kid stated as he smiled to me and pecked my cheek lightly.

My blush deepened at that compliment, yes it was true that Kid pretty much always complimented me in some way, but I can never seem to get used to it I guess, since I always end up going quiet on him after he says something like that. I turned away from him slightly, while I bit my lip.

My eyes widened as I felt Kid turn my head back to face him, while he smiled to with that charming, perfect, gentleman-like smile of his, before he brought me into another kiss. I soon closed my eyes and kissed him back, pushing my tongue into his mouth, while feeling my heart racing as our kiss deepened.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Ahh….Kid," Maka moaned slightly as their lips parted again, as Kid moved on and started to shower his sister's neck in small kisses and slight nips, taking care to not leave any marks that someone would be able to see.

Kid soon slipped Maka's jacket off, and dropped it to the floor, the young girl's T-shirt soon following it, leaving only her bra covering her small breasts on now.

"We shouldn't do this in school," Kid stated as he looked to his sister and stoked her cheek lightly.

"No one has to know Kid, besides we're alone in this classroom right now, so no one's really going to catch us," Maka replied as she kissed the older teen on his forehead lightly.

"You really are a persistent girl," Kid smiled slightly, while Maka just chuckled to him slightly, before she brought him into another deep kiss.

Little did the two lovers know that someone had seen them kissing alone in the classroom together, and that now means that someone knows about their little secret.

 **...**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one should be longer...hopefully :)**


	6. The secret slips

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **Warning:** **This c** **hapter contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Break was now almost over as most students were now heading back to their classroom's, however Soul Evans the school's new transfer student was running away from a classroom, as he raced through the school hall-ways in search of the rest of the gang.

He bumped into a few other students, apologizing to each one, before he would sprit off again without another word. Knocking into a few lockers and open doors as he ran faster and faster, hoping there was still some time left in the break to find the rest of the group.

Soul's face lit up, as he soon saw the others where he had left them, smiling slightly as he slowed his running to a stop and leaned forward, while he was breathing heavily once he had made his way to the gang.

"GUYS! GUYS! You won't…won't believe what I just saw," he huffed out loudly as he tried desperately to get some oxygen back into his lungs.

"Hey Soul, what are you so out of breath for?" Black Star asked as the gang all looked to Soul with confused expressions, surprised by his sudden out-of-breath appearance.

"Weren't you going to find Maka and Kid?" Liz added.

"Oh I found them alright," Soul stated as he sighed heavily, now finally getting his breath back, as he stood back up straight and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, while the gang all looked to one another.

"I saw…I saw Kid and Maka kissing," Soul stated as he looked a little horrified when telling the group about his findings.

The others all just looked at Soul for a minute, before they all looked to one another again, and all smiled slightly.

"So?" Liz asked like this sort of thing happened all the time.

"They're always doing that," Patty added with a small giggle.

"It's just Kid teasing Maka as all, it doesn't mean anything," Liz explained as she and the rest of the group all nodded to Soul.

Soul went silent for a moment as he was quite surprised by the fact that the others were obviously used to hearing about stuff like this, "Well if it doesn't mean anything, then why was Maka sitting on Kid's desk, only wearing her skirt and bra, while they were kissing?" he asked while he folded his arms.

"WHAT?!" Black Star questioned, while all the others seemed a little taken aback now.

"Are you sure she was wearing a bra, it could have just been some tank-top you know?" Liz asked as she wasn't so sure Soul was being clear on what he had actually seen.

"Yes! Listen this wasn't just some random kiss between siblings, Maka had her arms wrapped around Kid's neck, they were practically French kissing, and Kid was even starting to undress Maka," Soul explained, trying his best to make the others understand what he had seen.

"Wow you really have got some imagination there Soul," Patty commented with a smile as she giggled slightly, and patted Soul on the top of his head.

"Yeah, no offense man, but it does sound kinda unbelievable," Black star agreed while all the others nodded to him.

Soul rolled his eyes as he moved away from Patty's petting, and sighed again slightly, "Listen guys, it happened alright, you have got to trust me on this one,"

"Where did this even happen?" Liz asked not believing Soul for a second.

"I was looking for Maka and Kid, like I said I was going to. I had gone to Kid's classroom since Maka is almost always in there with him, and when I peeked into the room, after hearing some odd moaning noises, that's what I saw. They were kissing like some couple would, however I didn't really stay long enough to see how far they were going to go from there," Soul explained exactly what had happened, hoping that the others would listen, and just maybe believe him now.

"Fine," Liz simplely said while she folded her arms.

"Fine?" Soul questioned.

"If what you say is true, then show us proof,"

"How?" Soul asked after a short pause.

"Take us to Kid's classroom, of course," Liz replied.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

"AHH! Kid….ah…" I heard myself moan a little lounder then I would've have liked as I felt Kid pleasuring me through my soaked underwear, while he kissed my neck. He had now took off his shirt, and had removed my bra, leaving me in just my skirt now, while he still had his trousers on.

"If you don't want other students finding out about us, maybe you should keep your voice down a little," Kid smirked to me as he stroked my cheek, and ran his fingers over my covered clit, making me shut my eyes and bite back a moan, as I could feel myself blushing deeply.

"Yeah, easier said than done Kid," I stated, as I panted heavily, while Kid just smiled to me, and lightly pecked me on my forehead, before I had to bite back another moan, as I felt him slip his hand into my underwear, pleasuring me more and more.

I sighed heavily as Kid kissed my lips lightly, before I had to cover my mouth with my hand, while I felt Kid insert a finger into my soaking wet entrance. I glared to Kid, while he just smiled to me as he kissed my forehead again.

This wasn't good, I just meant to play with Kid a little since he's always teasing me when I'm busy, but now here I was close to having an intense orgasm while being in my older brother's classroom in school. Just the thought of it all was making me wish that I had never started this, as I bit back another moan, muffling all the sounds that left my lips. This was bad, really bad, if Kid kept this up any longer I could lose myself at any moment, no doubt he was doing this to teach me a lesson, to not bother him when he's busy studying.

However stopping him right now was out of the question, considering the position I was in, after all with my climax quickly approaching all my strength was now leaving me. And it turns out that I had much less time than I first thought I did, as I could now feel myself reaching my limit, biting my lip as hard as I could, tasting blood while I was still covering my mouth with my hand.

As I felt Kid thrust two fingers deep into me, I could no longer hold back, as I pressed my hand against my lips harder as my whole body tensed up. Unfortunately I had bitten my tongue quite hard, which startled me, and led me to uncover my lips and gasp in surprise, just before my climax hit me hard.

"Kid…AHHHH!" I could hear myself almost scream, before I felt Kid quickly cover my mouth with his hand, as he trusted his fingers harder into me, pushing me over the edge almost instantly. I shut my eyes tight, biting my lip and making it bleed again, while all my loud moans were muffled by Kid's hand, while he kissed me on my forehead and made me ride out my climax in a muffled silence.

"Shh…quiet Maka," I heard him whisper into my ear, while I bit down on his palm to keep myself quiet, I could just tell that he was smiling at that moment.

My fists clenched tightly, my fingernails pressing painfully into my palms, as my toes curled and my whole body shook with every little jolt of immense pleasure that ran through me, while my climax slowly started to calm down.

I panted heavily as Kid removed his hand from covering my lips, as he could see that I was finally recovering from reaching my limit. I sighed heavily as I squirmed a little when feeling Kid removing his hand from inside my underwear and then quickly licking his fingers clean of my juices.

"You okay?" he asked as he smiled to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

I just nodded slowly, as I crossed my legs, moaning slightly at the moist sensation I could feel between my thighs, no doubt my underwear was drenched by now. I opened my eyes slowly as I ran my hand through my long hair, sighing again while I licked my cut lips, cleaning all the blood off of them.

"You're quite the biter aren't you Maka? You've not only cut your lip open, but you also bit down on my hand pretty hard," Kid stated as I looked up to him, while he showed me the clear red bite-marks that were in the middle of his palm.

"Sorry," I apologized, while I looked away from him slightly, hoping that my lip wasn't cut all that badly.

"It's alright, you didn't break the skin or anything, but people may ask about how you spilt your lip like that," Kid pointed to my cut bottom lip, while I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll just say that it was your fault," I smiled slightly, as I looked back to Kid, and folded my arms across my bare chest.

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes for you," Kid chuckled as he kissed my lips lightly, while I just chuckled back to him.

Kid sighed slightly as he just smiled to me, before he pecked me on my forehead again, and I gasped slightly as I could feel him rest his hand over my covered immediate area, "So what are you going to do about this, they're soaked?" he asked.

"I'll probably just get Dad to let me go home, I can just say that I'm not feeling too well, after all it's not like I can walk around school for the rest of the day while wearing soaked underwear, and there's no way that I'm talking them off, I'm wearing a skirt so no doubt someone will notice," I explained as I shrugged my shoulder's slightly and moved my long fringe out of my eyes.

"Can I escort you home, and take care of you then?" Kid asked with a smile.

"Only if you actually let me rest for a bit once we get there, I'm exhausted right now,"

"You can have as much rest as you want once we get home," Kid stated with a smile as he kissed my lips again.

"I love you Kid," I whispered as our lips parted and I looked into Kid's golden glowing eyes.

"I love you too, Maka," he replied, before he brought me into another sweet kiss.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"See, told you I was telling the truth," Soul stated as he and the others all now were standing just outside Kid's classroom, while they all were peeking around the slightly open door (Maka and Kid had been so lost in the moment, so they didn't notice them being there watching them).

The rest of the gang all turned to Soul, while they all had speechless looks on their faces, as they were wishing that they had believed Soul in the first place, so that they wouldn't have to come here and see what they just had.

"I knew Maka liked her brother, but I never thought they would do something like this, especially while still being in school," Tsubaki stated as she had a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Yeah you're telling me," Black Star agreed with a nod, still trying to get his head around what they had all just seen.

"So what should we do now?" Patty asked as the gang all looked to one another for some sort of answer.

"We tell their Father of course," Liz stated in a serious tone.

 **...**

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little on the short side, but the next is the last one, so be ready for it :D**


	7. Goodbye my little sister

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I had let something like that happen while Kid and I were still in school, it was stupid of me to distract him from his studying like that in the first place, I should've never let my feelings get the better of me at that point. Since that day (it has now been about two days since then) I've been giving Kid the cold shoulder a lot, which just leads him to act all innocent and charming, leading to me giving up and forgiving him, I never have been able to stay mad at him for very long.

Meanwhile our friends have been acting weird around us, and I mean really weird. Half the time they won't even talk to us for some odd reason, I have talked to Kid about this, but he just jokes that maybe they've found out our secret somehow, but there's no way that that could've happened, right?

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

"Maka dear, could you come down here for a minute?" Death called to me from downstairs, as Kid and I were sitting on my bed in my bedroom, finishing off our homework together.

"Coming Dad!" I called back as I stood up from my bed.

"Ooo somebody's in trouble," Kid teased as he smirked to me, while I turned back to him.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes with a slight smile, while Kid just chuckled slightly, before I turned back around and headed for my door, "Don't go through my things while I'm gone alright?"

"I would never dream of it," I heard Kid reply as I left my room, and headed downstairs.

"What's up Dad?" I asked as I walked into the downstairs lounge, as I saw Death talking with someone I didn't recognize.

"Ahh, Maka there you are, how are you today?" Death asked as he turned to me, and smiled.

"Fine, what did you call me for?" I asked as I could feel the un-easy tension that was in the air right now.

"Maka, someone has come here to see you," Death stated as he gestured to the person that he had been talking to.

I looked to the un-familiar person, with a wondering look, before they stood up from the chair they were sitting on and smiled to me. This person was a women that looked to be around her mid-thirties, she had long blonde hair just like mine (only her's was a little longer and brighter than mine), she had the same deep emerald eyes that I did, and her smile now started to seem awfully familiar to me.

"My, you sure have grown haven't you?" the women asked, while I just gave her a confused look.

"Who is this women Dad?" I asked as I looked back to Death.

"Maka this is Kami Grace, she's your Mother,"

' _M-MY WHAT?!'_ Is what I was thinking as I looked to the women again, feeling completely confused now, while the women just continued to smile to me.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Maka," I could see tears welling up in her eyes, while I just stood there, stunned.

"M-Mama?" I questioned while I tilted my head to the side slightly.

The women nodded with a smile to me as she wiped away her tears, and in that moment I instantly remembered that look, it was the look my Mama gave me on the night that she left my Papa and me, a day after they had gotten divorced, it was the look she gave me, as she kissed me on top of my head, and told me to, 'Be a good girl for her,' it was that same look. This was her, this was my Mama.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, as my breath hitched in my chest and I could feel my head starting to hurt, before I let a small sob escape my lips, and tightened my fists, "M-Mama, Mama," was all I could say, before I ran into my Mama's arms and cried.

I felt her arms wrap around me tightly, as she lay a light kiss on top of my head, as she cuddled me close to her, "It's alright, my baby girl, I'm here now," she whispered as I hiccupped slightly, while I sighed in my Mama's warm embrace.

"Where'd you go, why did you leave me with Papa like that?" I asked as I pulled out of my Mama's hug for a moment and looked up to her with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I left you like that, I never thought he would just give you away like he did, I promise I won't do that to you ever again," she stated with a smile, as she kissed my forehead, and wiped my tears away.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked to her, and then looked to Death, confused again for a minute.

"Well, Maka it has been brought to my attention that Kid and you have been engaging in acts that are not allowed between siblings, so in order for you and Kid to not get in any trouble for this, your Mother and I have decided it would be best if you lived with her from now on,"

My whole world came crashing down in the time of a mere second, as not only had Death found out about mine and Kid's secret, but he was now giving me up because of it.

"Y-you're sending me away?" I asked as I pulled away from my Mama's embrace now, and stepped back a few steps, looking horrified as I looked to my Mama, and then to Death, wishing that this was just some bad dream that I would wake up from any minute, but that didn't happen.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V: **

"KID!"

Kid jumped slightly at the sound of his little sister calling to him loudly, as he stopped doing his homework, and stood up in a flash, rushing out of the room and downstairs a minute later.

"Listen, Maka it's okay, you just need to calm-"

"NO!" Maka cut her Dad off as she screamed back at him, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's going on here?" Kid asked as he walked into the lounge, wondering what all the screaming was about.

"Kid!" Maka ran into her older brother's arms as she buried her head in his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong Maka?" Kid asked as he looked to his younger sister, while he wrapped his arms around her. Maka looked up to Kid as he smiled to her slightly and stroked her cheek, while she just sobbed slightly.

"They…Dad wants to send me away," she stated.

"What, why?" Kid asked as he now looked to his Dad with a surprised expression.

"Kid this is Maka's Mother, she's here to take Maka and live with her from now on," Death stated as he gestured to Maka's Mother again, and looked to his son.

"Why, she hasn't done anything wrong?" Kid asked as he held his little sister close to him in a protective sort of way.

"It's not what she's done, it's what you've both done,"

Kid's golden glowing eyes widened as he now was slowly realizing where this was going.

"Your friends told me about what they saw you two doing the other day while you two were both in school, and although it is absolutely not allowed, I don't want to see you two pay the price for this, so I'm afraid to say that this is your only option for the both of you," Death explained as he spoke with a serious look on his face, while Kami stood beside him, nodding slightly.

' _Some friends they are,'_ Kid thought as he rolled his eyes, before he tried to think of a way out of this, where Maka could stay safe, "Fine," he decided pretty quickly.

"Then blame me, send me away, say that it was all my fault and I forced Maka into everything-

"Kid no, I don't want you take all the blame for something I played a big part in," Maka cut her older brother off as she looked up to him, wishing for him to not put all of this on him, "If I have to go I will go, I don't want you to get into trouble-

"I don't care Maka, all that matters is that you are in a place where I know you'll be safe," Kid cut Maka off this time as he looked back to her with a serious look, and kissed her on her forehead.

"But Kid….I don't want you to leave me as well," Maka looked to Kid with pleading eyes.

"I would never do that, Maka," Kid replied as he smiled, and stroked Maka's cheek.

"That wouldn't work Kid, even if you could take all the blame, Maka still wouldn't be able to stay here with me, she'd have to go into care, to end up living with some other family, wouldn't you rather her stay with her actual Mother, rather than with some other family that she doesn't know anything about?" Death asked, hoping that he could reason with his son.

"She hardly knows anything about her Mother though, she's been out of her life since she was a baby, how can you say that that's a better life for her?" Kid asked with an angered look in his golden eyes.

"Because this is a way that Maka can actually get to know her real Mother, besides she'll be safe with her Mother," Death smiled as he looked to Kami, while she just nodded again and smiled slightly to Kid, "Shouldn't she be with her real family, Kid?"

"I am with my real family, you and Kid have been more of a family to me, than my actual parents ever were, after all both of them abounded me," Maka stated as she moved out of Kid's embrace slightly, and looked to Death with the same angered look as Kid.

"Maka, listen this was always meant to be just a temporary thing, I was never meant to adopt you as my daughter, so now when you go with your Mother, you won't be my daughter anymore, and soon 'Death' will be removed from you name," Death explained as he was now not taking no for an answer from his two children.

Maka gasped slightly as she looked upto Kid for help a second later, while he seemed unsure about his feelings for a minute, as he looked to his Dad, and then back to Maka, before sighing heavily, "Maybe they're right Maka,"

"WHAT? But Kid…" Maka was shocked as she pulled herself out of Kid's embrace, and backed away from him, as she felt like even he was now against her.

"Look Maka, I don't want us to be apart either, but if this is the only way for both of us to get out of this without getting into trouble, and it seems like it is, then you should go and be with your real Mother," Kid explained as he hated having to say all to his sister, he really didn't want her to leave like this, but it didn't seem like there were any better options here.

"Kid…" Maka was speechless as tears started to stream down her cheeks again, now she really wished that this was all some bad dream, but it wasn't.

"Hey don't give me that look," Kid smiled as he walked upto Maka, "We'll see each other again right?" he asked as he stroked Maka's cheek.

Maka just nodded slightly as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Kid's gentle touch more, before he kissed her on her forehead lightly again. Opening her eyes and giving him a smile in return a second later, while she rested her hand over Kid's.

Maka sighed deeply as she moved Kid's hand away from her cheek, and looked to him with a smile, while he smiled and winked back to her, before she looked back to Death and her Mother, taking a deep breath, feeling ready to move on now.

"I'll go and pack my things," She stated, as she soon disappeared upstairs.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I sighed as I looked around my bedroom that I had come to love in this old mansion, as I started to pack up my clothes, books, and all my other belongings. I felt heartbroken as I looked over the pictures that hung up on my wall, one of them was of me and the other three girls all hanging out, one was of me and the rest of the group (without Kid), another one was of all the gang together (along with Kid), and the last one was very recent, which was a small photo of all of us with Soul, not long after Black star had introduced him to us all.

However looking at them and packing them away was nothing compared to how I felt when I looked at the three framed pictures that were sitting up-right on top of my bedside table. the first one was one of Kid, Death and I not long after Death had adopted me as his own daughter, the next one was a fairly big picture of us three all standing and smiling together not long after my sixtieth birthday had passed, and the last one was a fairly small picture of Kid and I when he had not long gotten out of the hospital at the age of eight (I was six at this time).

I wiped my tear-filled eyes, as I picked up that last picture and traced Kid's face with my first two fingers, remembering that frail little boy that will always be my protector, no matter what.

I smiled slightly as I packed the picture away, and looked over my bedroom as I sat on my bed and breathed in the lavender scented air fresher happily, before I noticed something, and turned to see Kid's unfinished homework still on my bed (along with mine).

A few minutes ago, I nor Kid could've known that something like this would be happening, that I would actually be leaving, but I knew that one day I would come back and see Kid again, no matter what.

…...

 **Maka's P.O.V: **

"Okay, I'm all packed and ready, are we going?" I asked reluctantly as I looked to Death and my Mama, as I was now back downstairs, and all ready to go.

"Oh yes, but just so you know Maka, we're making a few stops on the way, you need to say goodbye to all your friends after all," my Mother stated with a smile.

"I'm not moving that far away from them, am I?" I asked.

"No, but you won't be going to the same school as them from now on," she stated with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Fine," I really didn't want to even see any of my so-called 'friends' right now, not after they told Death about mine and Kid's secret, however it's not like I can blame for what they did, Death was going to find out sooner or later anyway, I just wish they would've come and talked to Kid and I before they went to our Dad.

I sighed heavily again, as my Mama took my bags and went to go and put them in her car (which had been parked up outside the mansion), while I turned back to Death and Kid.

Death smiled to me, as I saw tears welling up in his eyes, I smiled back to him, before I hugged him tightly, "Thank you for everything I guess, you were more of a Dad to me than I ever could have ever asked for Death,"

"You're welcome Maka," he replied to me as he hugged me back tightly in return, before I let go of him and smiled to him again, wiping my deep emerald eyes, before I turned to Kid.

"I'm gonna really miss you Kid," I stated as I hugged Kid tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Maka," I heard him reply as he hugged me back, and smiled to me, before I looked back upto him with a smile, and he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Don't be too hard on our friends when you see tham, alright?"

"Okay," I chuckled slightly with a nod, as Kid stroked my cheek again, and I was now slowly getting lost in his golden glowing eyes.

"Come on Maka, we need to get going," my Mama called to me as she walked back into the lounge and smiled to me again.

"Yeah I'm coming now, Mama," I called back as I smiled back to her, before I turned to Kid again.

"I love you Kid," I whispered with a smile.

"I love you too, Maka," Kid whispered back to me, before he kissed my lips, and I blushed deeply, closing my eyes, and kissing him back a second later, making sure that if this was indeed our last kiss, that it would feel memorable enough for the both of us.

Our lips parted as we both smiled to each other again, and Kid kissed my forehead lightly again, before he let go of me, and I walked back over to my Mother now.

"You ready girly?" my Mother asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I smiled back to her with a nod, as I gave Kid and Death one last wave goodbye, and turned to leave out the door.

"Maka wait…" I heard Kid call out to me, as I stopped in my tracks, and turned back around to look to him, wondering what he was going to say.

"I'll wait for you, okay?" he stated with a smile.

"For how long," I asked with wide eyes.

"For forever if I have to, I'll be here when you come back, I promise,"

I nodded to him happily as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again, and just let them slowly run down my cheeks this time, "Then I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," I replied with a smile.

"Goodbye Maka,"

"Goodbye Kid,"

We shared out last goodbyes, before my Mama and I left out the big front double doors of the old mansion, that I had learned to call my home, having Death and Kid wave us off as we left in the car.

' _Well I may not be able to be by Kid's side anymore, but I know that he'll always be here waiting for me, so I better not keep him waiting long,'_ I thought with a smile as I sat slouched in the passenger seat of my Mama's car, while we had just drove away from my old home, _'We'll see each other again Kid, I just know it.'_

 **...**

 **And so Maka has now left her old life with Death and Kid behind her, and is ready to move on with her new life with her real Mother. But don't worry, this isn't the end, I will be posting an epilogue sometime next week, so look forward to it :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

Today is the day, it has been two long years since I left Death City to live with my Mama, and now today I am finally going back to my hometown, the place where I was raised and loved in a family that wasn't even mine to begin with, the place that I made great friends (who I have learnt to forgive for certain things that they did behind my back), and the place where I fell in love with someone I never should have, however even after leaving this place and being gone for two years, I think it's suffice to say that I haven't really gotten over him, and I just hope he hasn't forgotten me, and that he has kept to his promise.

"Well this is our new home Maka," my Mama stated proudly as she pulled her car into the driveway of a fairly small, old-looking house, turning to me with a smile a minute later.

"It sure is weird being in this City again," I thought out-loud as most of the drive through the City was spent with me having my eyes stuck to the window, as I looked at the wonderful City that I had missed so much.

I smiled back to my Mama slightly, before we both climbed out of her car, and un-packed our bags from the boot of it.

Since being away from here, my Mama and I have gotten quite close, there are still times where it's a bit awkward between us, but overall it's almost like we've been Mother and Daughter for a lot longer than just two years, especially since we seem so much alike in a lot of ways, I can't say how happy I am that I now have gotten the chance to be with my Mama, and actually know what it's like to have her living with me, and I can say that it seems that I must of gotten a lot my genes from her. However I still don't think it's better than the loving relationship I had with Death as a parent, truthfully I don't think anyone could match up to the humble feeling I felt while I was with him as my Dad, and with him and Kid as my true family.

"What do you think, Maka?" Mama asked me as she gestured to our new house.

"It's perfect Mama," I smiled to her as she smiled back to me.

' _It was perfect, but it wasn't home,'_

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I sighed slightly as I stood in my new bedroom, which was pretty much empty right now, it sure did seem a lot smaller than my room at Death's house was. I smiled slightly as I walked over to the bedside table and dusted it off with one hand, before I un-zipped my suitcase, and picked up and old framed picture of me and a small boy when I was about six years old.

I slowly placed the framed picture up-right on the small table, smiling again as I traced the small boy's smiling face, remembering him with slight tears in my eyes.

"Hey girly," I jumped a little at the sound of my Mama's voice, as I turned and saw her standing in my doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her lips.

"Hey," I smiled back to her as I looked away from the framed picture that now sat on my new bedside table.

"Can you do a big favour for me?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I wiped the slight tears out of my eyes.

"Can you go to D.H.S and tell Death that we're back?"

My eyes widened at that question, "But Mama, I need to un-pack my things," I nervously stated.

"You can do that when you get back, go on Maka, I know that you want to see him,"

She wasn't wrong, although there was someone else that I kinda wanted to see more right now.

"Fine, I'll go," I gave in with a sigh, while Mama just smiled to me again.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

Walking through the hall-ways of this school again sure does feel weird, after all it's been two years since I was here as a student, right now I can remember everything, when I meet Liz and Patty, when Black Star and Tsubaki came into our little 'gang', all those breaks and lunches I would spend studying with my older brother in his classroom, having Soul introduced to us all (man that was one hell of a meeting), and then of course that day that I let my feeling get the better of me, and our secret was no longer a secret.

I sighed as I remembered my old life, living in this City, going to this school, and not wanting anything to change, it's really too bad that it had to all end so quickly. I hung my head a little low as I looked around the school, while I made my way to Death's office.

Nothing's changed here, everything still seems the same, it still feels like home to me, but now my life is completely different, I'm nothing but a stranger to Death, I'm not his daughter anymore, and 'Death' was removed from my name soon after I left the City, I'm now a completely different person, known as Maka Grace Albarn, I now have absolutely no connection towards Death or his son.

' _I wonder, does that mean that he's also nothing but a stranger to me?_ ' I thought as I walked through the hallways with my head down, not really looking where I was going at the moment (it must be lesson time since none of the students are in the halls), actually I'm quite surprised that I haven't bumped into anyone yet, considering I wasn't really paying any attention to what, or who might be near me right now, I spoke too soon it would seem.

"Ow...that hurt…." I groaned slightly as I sat up from the floor and rubbed my aching head, while I recovered from walking into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there,"

I heard quite a familiar voice apologize to me as I looked upto the person I had clumsily bumped into, "On no, it's fine, it was my fault, I mean I wasn't really looking where I was…" I paused as I recognized the person almost immediately, as my nervous smile formed into a surprised look, while I gasped slightly.

Same jet-black hair along with those weird looking three white lines going half-way around it, same perfect face that used to always make me smile, those same golden glowing eyes that would always seem like they were shining, while I used to get lost in them so often, and that same charming, gentleman-like smile that always used to make me blush. There was no mistaking it, this was him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he reached out his hand for me to take.

"Err…yeah, I'm fine," I stated nervously as I rested my hand on top of his, turning away from him as he pulled me up, and dusted off my skirt for me, smiling to me again , as he stood back and nodded to me in satisfaction slightly.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" he asked.

Same old annoying, and teasing Kid, I smiled slightly, "No I don't believe we have, I'm new here."

"Well then, I'm Death the Kid, pleasure to meet you,"

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn,"

We both looked to each other, before we both broke into slight chuckles. My eyes widened as I felt Kid wrap his arms around me, and hug me tightly as he sighed slightly. I smiled as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

This was completely different now, Kid and I weren't siblings anymore, he wasn't my brother, and I wasn't his sister. My heart raced in my chest, as I blushed slightly, while I now opened my eyes and looked upto Kid, as he just smiled to me.

"I love you Kid," I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I love you too, Maka," Kid replied as he kissed my forehead lightly.

' _Rather than carrying on where we left off, we both decided that it would be better to just start over, after all he waited for me, he kept his promise, and that's all that matters._ '

 **...**

 **Well there you have it, Kid kept his promise, and now him and Maka can live happily ever after together. :D**

 **I thank all of you wonderful people that read, reviewed and favourited this story, you are all the reason why I keep doing all this, I love you all, and I really can't thank you enough. :)**

 **Thank you all so, so much for making this all possible.**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
